Operation: Cloudbreak (Kyuranger Version)
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: One man attempts to do the impossible-to create a team that would unite the powers of the 12 factions of Power Casters in order to save the Cloud Dimension from another devastating war that might destroy them for good if nothing is done. (Will also include characters from Zyuohger, Ninninger, ToQger, Kyoryuger, Goseiger, and Shinkenger)


_**Twelve factions of Power Casters existed in the Cloud Dimension. For thousands of years, it was these 12 factions that dominated the dimension and because of that, they were in constant disagreements. But a great war 80 years ago against the Black Cloud Demons soon changed everything for all of them. After that, one man attempted to make a difference for all of the Power Casters. This time, he needed to seek the cooperation and help of the Power Casters he recruited that would soon form the greatest team to combat the Black Cloud Demons.**_

 _ **But each of the recruits had their own issues to deal with, making it hard for them to work together. Can all of them face it before the enemies destroy them for good?**_

 **MAIN CHARACTERS (Cloudbreakers)**

 **Lucky** – The hyperactive son of the current leader of the Red Fire Casters' faction and also regarded as one of the strongest Red Fire Caster of the current generation. Unknown to the faction, as a child, he was able to realize his true mission due to a certain "enlightenment" he received-and that was to end the several millenia feud between the Red Fire Casters and the White Fire Casters.

 **Stinger** – The only surviving White Fire Caster after his whole faction was attacked and wiped out. That experience made him a cold person, emotionless and hates the world because he lost his older brother in that attack. That was why he made it a resolve to find the people responsible and make them pay for it. Though for some reason, he believed that the Red Fire Casters' faction-even though the two factions of Fire Casters had been at odds for several millenia-wasn't involved in the attack. He was able to prove that when he encountered Lucky and had a one-off duel with him.

 **Garu** – A quiet and slightly moody Blue Water Caster with the ability to harness the power of the moon and use it to amplify his own powers in manipulating the element of water. Despite his moody nature, he was able to make friends with both Sela and Leo and they could even entrust his life to those two without regrets and hesitancy.

 **Balance** – A trickster and a mechanical life form known to be a skilled Gold Dust Caster. But unknown to the rest of his faction, he has the ability to harness the power of the sun in order to amplify his powers in manipulating the element of earth. It was a secret he had been trying to hide for a long time as using the power of the sun was considered forbidden to the faction.

 **Champ** – A bull-like combat robot who was given the ability by his creator to become a White Sound Caster. He was activated five years before Raptor, making him act as a brother figure and bodyguard to both the female android and Kasumi. His design was based on a certain bull that was once taken care of by Kasumi's family on their farm. It was the bull that Kasumi had been fond of since she was a child but died while protecting her from an ambush.

 **Naga Ray** – An emotionless White Dust Caster used to traveling alone, even as a child. But in one of his journeys, he met Alata and Balance and the three of them became the best of friends traveling the world. His reason for traveling, though, was soon revealed to have a connection with the Dimensional War 80 years prior where his father was believed to be killed.

 **Hammie** – The most talented Green Wind Caster of the current generation in the entire faction. But behind her cheerful nature lies a sad reality that she had been trying to accept since she was a child. She wasn't meant to live past the age of 23 due to a family curse that was killing selected members of her clan for more than two millenia. It had been her ultimate goal to end the curse before her time ran out.

 **Raptor 283** – An android who was given the ability by her creator to become a White Thunder Caster. She acted as a younger sister figure and also as a secretary to Kasumi. She tends to have illusions and daydreams. But soon after, it was revealed that those daydreams were actually Kasumi's unfulfilled desires in life. Kasumi said that she intended to have Raptor fulfill them for her, which surprised the android.

 **Spada** – A famous chef within the Yellow Thunder Casters' faction and also one of the most talented Yellow Thunder Caster. Despite having a happy and sometimes a strict father figure disposition, he remained shielding his heart from suffering in pain again ever since his younger sister Moune and his fiancee Luka Milfy were killed. Though Luka's last wish was for him to found the one who would heal his heart and make him love again, he still tried his best to close his heart. But meeting one of the recruited Cloudbreakers slowly changed his resolve about that.

 **OTHER CHARACTERS (Other Power Casters):**

 **Shou Ronpo** – Though having the appearance of a dragon, he was still respected as he was the current director of the Nephelus Agency and the founder of the Cloudbreakers team. But aside from that, he was hiding a certain secret-that he was the last Purple Sound Caster, just as Stinger was the last White Fire Caster. In one record in the history of the Power Casters, he was considered to be the most dangerous sound manipulator, making him one of the deadliest Power Casters in history alongside Souji, Kasumi, Yakumo, and Daigo. He was also around the same age as Yakumo.

 **Sakuma Kotaro** – The youngest White Ice Caster to actually managed to acquire the skill at the age of seven, which was something that was never done before as ice manipulation was considered to be an extremely dangerous ability. But he became the strongest White Ice Caster when he met and trained with Yamato during his search for Stinger, an older brother figure to him whom he realized soon after had survived the attack to the White Fire Casters' faction.

 **Ohtori Tsurugi** – A skilled and powerful White Wind Caster who lived his life traveling the world in search for the truth about his own existence and survival. It was the question that had been bothering him ever since waking up from a coma and not remembering anything about the war that killed his comrades. When he learned that his cousins, the Igasaki siblings, were attacked and that Takaharu was murdered that same night, he made it a resolve to take care of Fuuka who became aphonic due to a trauma and the injury she suffered because of that. Thanks to his care and patience, Fuuka was able to talk again.

 **Scorpio** – Stinger's older brother and was known to be the most powerful White Fire Caster in the faction but was killed during the attack that rendered Stinger an orphan. His death made Stinger face the world in anger. That was why he made it a resolve to help Shou Ronpo find the ones responsible for the attack and managed to do it in spirit form. But he soon found out that the reason for the annihilation of his faction has something to do with a feat that he'd been trying to achieve together with his murdered comrades for years-uniting and combining the powers of the 12 factions of the Power Casters.

 **Kazakiri Yamato** – Kotaro's mentor and older brother figure. Though he was a Green Wind Caster just like Hammie, he had already turned his back from his faction and dedicated to finding his own place in the world. He began knowing his real purpose when he met Kotaro and trained him despite having completely different powers. He also accompanied Kotaro in the boy's journey to find the last surviving White Fire Caster, Stinger.

 **Sela** – Garu's childhood friend, self-proclaimed advisor and one of the most talented Blue Water Casters in the faction. She was constantly arguing with Leo but it was undeniable that she treated him as one of the most important people in her life, having to grow up with faction elders constantly in disagreement with each other in which she loathed.

 **Leo** – Another of Garu's childhood friend who was usually arguing with Sela but it was undeniable that they were close, having to grow up together despite their factions in constant disagreement. He was a Yellow Thunder Caster and had sworn loyalty to his friend Spada after the faction's famous chef saved his life once.

 **Tusk** – He was Lucky's mentor-like childhood friend with an uncanny ability to use the earth as the extension of his senses, which he was able to use for his advantage as a skilled Gold Dust Caster. Though having a completely different personality, there was no denying that they cared for each other since they have the same belief with regards to their true duties as parts of the Power Casters' factions.

 **Amu** – One of Hammie's best friends known as a talented White Wind Caster. For some reason, she was at odds with Tsurugi but tried her best to remain civil when talking to him because of his cousin Fuuka whom she was fond of. In one part, Tsurugi asked her to take care of Fuuka for a while since he would be leaving in which she accepted without any hesitancy.

 **Katou Yakumo** – A Power Caster-magician hybrid, making him one of the most unique and also one of the most powerful Power Casters. He originally belonged to the Blue Water Casters' faction but soon turned his back on it when the elders didn't agree with his dream and desire to become a powerful magician. Though he looked young, his actual age ranged from 200 to 400 years. The reason for him to have such prolonged lifespan was currently unknown.

 **Igasaki Fuuka** – A White Wind Caster who was Tsurugi's younger cousin and Raptor's friend. As a child, his older brother Takaharu was murdered in front of her, which traumatized her and made her unable to speak for years before Tsurugi returned from his travel and decided to take care of her, helping her regain her ability to speak.

 **Momochi Kasumi** – Champ and Raptor's creator. Though known as a genius scientist and inventor, she was highly regarded as one of the strongest and also one of the deadliest Power Casters with the ability to manipulate thunder and lightning. She was born from a White Sound Caster and White Thunder Caster parents, making her the first to actually manipulate both the sound and thunder without dying in the process. When she created the robot and the android, she decided to pass a bit of her black thunder and white thunder manipulating ability to Champ and Raptor, respectively.

 **Takigawa Kinji** – Spada's childhood friend and Fuuka's self-proclaimed bodyguard who was regarded as one of the most talented White Thunder Casters. He was Fuuka's constant companion during those times she was unable to speak due to a psychological trauma that she suffered from. He remained by her side even when Tsurugi arrived and decided to take care of Fuuka.

 **Kiryu Daigo** – Lucky's cousin and constant sparring partner. Though known as a skilled Red Fire Caster, he doesn't show his skills too much except during a battle. It appeared that he lost interest with anything related to the Power Casters. This had began when his girlfriend Amy Yuuzuki was killed during a certain battle in which he gambled his own life, only to lose hers in the end. The regret and pain for losing her was still in his heart. Only Lucky knew the fact that he was one of the deadliest Power Casters alongside Souji, Yakumo, Shou Ronpo and Kasumi, being able to manipulate both red fire and white thunder-which was a rare combination to anyone in the faction.

 **Ian Yorkland** – Agri's half-brother who was a skilled archer and gunner, which he used as a White Ice Caster. He had a cousin who was killed years before and then later on, learned that his cousin Amy Yuuzuki actually became Daigo's girlfriend. He made it his duty to discover the truth behind Amy's death. He did so when he befriended Lucky and actually helped him fulfill the Red Fire Caster's mission of ending the feud between the two factions of Fire Casters.

 **Rippukan Souji** – A friend of Stinger whom he met while training his swordsmaship up in the mountains several years prior to the attack that wiped out the White Fire Casters' faction. He used his ability as a Green Wind Caster to his sword skills, making him one of the deadliest Power Casters alongside Kasumi, Yakumo, Shou Ronpo, and Daigo.

 **Yayoi Ulshade** – Shou Ronpo's niece and Kasumi's friend. It was always a mystery to many people as to how she became the niece of the Nephelus Agency's director who looked like a dragon while she looked human. She was a Yellow Thunder Caster and Fuuka's best friend. She took pride of her kicking skills which could seriously knock down anyone who got hit by it. In addition to that, she had been assisting his uncle in the agency even at the young age because of her skills and intelligence.

 **Alata** – Naga's best friend and Eri's stepbrother. He was known as the most talented White Dust Caster but soon left the faction in order to travel and find his biological father who disappeared during the Dimensional War 80 years prior. Later on, it was revealed that Naga also had the same reason for traveling the world.

 **Eri** – One of Hammie's best friends and a skilled Green Wind Caster who always had a crush on Agri but chose not to say anything about it, especially when the attack at the White Fire Casters' faction rendered him unable to remember the past four years of his life. And that included her.

 **Agri** – Stinger's White Sound Caster best friend and rival who was able to survive the attack meant to wipe out the entire White Fire Casters' faction since he was at the scene of the attack when it happened. But as a price for protecting Stinger, he suffered from partial retrograde amnesia, making him unable to remember anything about the past four years of his life, including Stinger and Eri.

 **WRITER'S NOTE: Yes, I know I still have a lot of pending stories to finish and focus on. But this one doesn't exactly want to leave my mind at all. Seriously. So now that it came to this, I might as well do what I can to write down the idea before it disappears. This is the Kyuranger version of an English story I was planning to write for a long time with South Korean characters. Until now, that English story remains as an idea jotted down somewhere else. And yes, it has the same title-"Operation: Cloudbreak". Even though I stated that this is the Kyuranger version of the story, it doesn't mean that I won't add other Super Sentai characters. This is the list for now. But take note that this post will be updated from time to time depending on the addition of characters as the story progresses.**

 **So what do you think of the list? I hope you can tell me by leaving comments on this story part. Till the next post (which, I wish, would be the story already). But it still depends. We'll see soon.**


End file.
